


Prompts and Stuff

by MinkyForShort



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/pseuds/MinkyForShort
Summary: Writing prompts I receive on tumblr, put in one convenient area <3





	1. #1 - "The skirt is supposed to be this short."

#1 - “The skirt is suppose to be this short.”

Hamliza - SPN AU

***

Alex looked down at his outfit with a grimace; a black blazer over a white t-shirt with a low V, matched with skinny jeans, so tight that he had to keep adjusting his front so his nuts wouldn’t keep getting squished.

He prayed that they found these damn vamps tonight.

Alex and Eliza had come to this city when they caught wind of disappearances of several young adults around their age within a span of a few short weeks. Going undercover as FBI, they had learned that all the disappearances seem to have taken place near a pretty popular night club.

Hence why they were here in their motel room, changing into their new “disguises”

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t just do this dressed as feds...or even in our normal clothes?” He calls out to Eliza behind the bathroom door as he examines his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t look bad, if he could say so himself, but he sure as hell didn’t feel like himself. “If I even attempt to run in these jeans they might just rip apart..” he mumbles as he goes exits to meet up with his partner.

And he stops right in his tracks when he sees her.

Eliza turns to face him, having just finished getting ready herself. “And risk them finding out and bailing before we get a chance to spot them? No, if they really do pick up their victims at this club, this is the smartest way we can hunt them down: by blending right in.” She eyes him up and down with an appreciative smile, “Besides, when am I ever gonna have another opportunity to see you in pants that tight again?” There is certainly a bit of a hungry edge to her teasing. Though Alex makes no acknowledgement right away, his eyes still glued intently to the outfit Eliza had chosen for tonight.

“Right…” he mumbled dumbly as he finally steps away from the doorway. “You certainly seemed to have,” he clears his throat awkwardly as he tries to will his blush away, “ventured out of your usual wardrobe for this case as well..”. Eliza just smiles as she looks down at her outfit; a form fitting grey, high waisted mini skirt paired with a loose, low cut black top with spaghetti straps. With the stilettos and dark makeup, she looks like she’s ready to dance the night away instead of getting ready to slice off some vampire’s head.

Eliza just shrugs unashamedly, “The skirt is supposed to be this short,” she grins playfully at her hunting partner/boyfriend, “remember, it’s all for the job.” She emphasizes that point lifting the skirt to show a thigh holster with syringes filled with dead man’s blood attached to it. 

Alex shivers pleasantly as she turns to determine what dagger she would be able to sneak into the club, adjusting the front of his pants once again. Only this time, to control the bulge that was trying to form underneath.

Oh yeah, he hopes that they finish this job incredibly soon..


	2. "Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt based in the SPN AU

***

In theory, Alex’s idea seemed perfect

They still had a long drive back to their apartment after taking care of that vengeful spirit, and he and Eliza were still brimming with adrenaline from the hunt and honestly, the forty minutes it would’ve taken to get back home felt more like four hours.

That’s when Alex had just said, “fuck it,” and pulled over to the side of the empty highway. “I’m sorry Eliza, but my balls might actually burst if I have to wait another minute for you.” Luckily for him, Eliza was just as eager as he was. Which she made perfectly clear as she pulled him with her into the backseat, and they both made quick work of shedding as much of their clothes as quickly as they were able.

So yeah, it seemed perfect. Why the hell didn’t they ever think of this before? Just hooking up in the back of Eliza’s beaten up old car in favor of forcing themselves to be patient and waiting until they made it back home?

As it turns out, there were a multitude of reasons.

***

“W-wait, how about you-just try sitting on my lap.”

“Alex..Alex your foot is kinda in my face right now.”

“Ow! Has the roof of your car always been this low?”

***

These little hiccups kept happening until the two were just sitting against each other, half of their clothes off, and the moment officially gone.

Eventually, Eliza couldn’t help the small chuckle that slipped past her lips. “Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies..” She can’t help but laugh at the awkward hilarity of their failed attempt, and even Alex wasn’t immune to cracking a smile.

“God, that was just a hot mess.” he laughs, rubbing the back of his head before pulling Eliza against him, both of them wearing out their laughter until they were both smiling as they rest against each other.

“Well, I guess we should probably get back on the road.” Alex says, making a reach for his pants before Eliza gently stops his hand.

“Nah,” she murmurs, “I think I wanna stay right where I am for a while.” She snuggles closer to her Alex, sighing comfortably as she closes her eyes.

Alex shrugs gently, turning his abandoned flannel into a makeshift headrest. “Works just fine for me.”


	3. "Why are you naked?" & "You're one hell of a girl."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in the Treasure Hunter AU

***

They’ve only been at this for a couple weeks, and already, Eliza was quickly learning how much she looked forward to these private moments with Alexander Hamilton; her rival, turned friend, turned friend with benefits.

The team, consisting of her two sisters, Lafayette, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Doctor Maria Reynolds, Alex and herself, were currently staying at a resort in Lima, Peru; spending some time to enjoy themselves before they began their track into the forests to locate some long abandoned ruins, to find some priceless artifact that they’re commissioned to bring back to Aaron Burr, their technical boss and director of the history wing of the Smithsonian.

Before having to spend probably more than two weeks camping out in the thick, humid rain forests, Eliza decided to take advantage of the rare privacy of her single room.

So here she was, pressed naked against her bed by one, equally naked, Alexander Hamilton.

***

Eliza locks her legs around him as he thrusts into her, their lips dancing against each other heatedly, only to break apart to gasp for air. She smiles playfully at her lover, her nails digging into his back with every movement, soft moans the only thing leaving her lips for the moment.

She was in pure bliss.

Until there was a knock at the door.

It’s like a record scratch when they heard the offending sound at the door, and any chances of them finishing up are demolished when they hear Eliza’s older sister calling out for her.

“Eliza? You in there?” Angelica calls through the door before knocking again. Eliza instantly pushes Alex off of her.

“I thought you put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door!” she whisper-yells, instantly trying to make herself look more presentable. She mentally curses her older sister for her horrible timing and apparently stubborn need to keep knocking at the door.

“I thought _you_ were putting the sign up!” Alex whispers back, his erection flagging as he tries to find a spot to hide in the room.

“Under the bed!” she points to where she said, waiting until Alex scrambles underneath before pulling the white sheet tight around her chest. She takes a deep breath, puts on a casual smile, and opens the door as slightly as she can. “Hey Ange. Sorry I didn’t answer straight away, you kinda caught me in the middle of a nap.”

“Oh, sorry Liza, I didn’t see a sign so I kinda figured…” Angelica trails off when she realizes exactly what Eliza’s wearing. Or more specifically, isn’t wearing. “Eliza..why are you naked?”

The blush on Eliza’s face could’ve matched a tomatoes. “…my air conditioning’s broken..it wasn’t comfortable to sleep in my clothes.” she says as flatly as she can. Under the bed, Alex presses his face against the carpet in an attempt to stifle his laughter. And Angelica doesn’t entirely look as though she buys her sister’s story, especially when she can feel the coolness from the air conditioning waft out of the bedroom.

However, Angelica seems to decide to throw her younger sister a bone. “Well, if you’re done with your..nap..we’re all gonna meet up for dinner in about an hour, so you might wanna get dressed,” She prepares to back away when a thought occurs to her, “Oh, and can you let Alex know if you see him?” Angelica has a certain glint in her eye that Eliza doesn’t have time to decipher before her older sister walks away, waving off to her sister. Eliza just leans against the door as soon as she closes it, letting out a relieved sigh that her sister didn’t stick around any longer than she did. When she looks back up, she sees Alex sticking out from under the bed, an amused smile on his face.

“What?” Eliza asks, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Alex just shrugs, “You’re one hell of a girl, taking one for the team like that,” Eliza groans as Alex pulls himself out from under the bed, “So, you think Angelica actually bought that?”

Eliza gives Alex a blunt look, “I sincerely doubt it,” she says, dropping the sheet from around her body in favor of looking for some actual clothes to put on, “and did you really have to start laughing? What if she heard you?” Her attempts to reach for one of her shirts on the ground his stopped by Alex wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hey, don’t worry so much,” he purrs softly into her ear, “she doesn’t know, otherwise I strongly doubt she would’ve just walked away without yanking me out from under the bed and tossing me into the hallway first.” Alex shudders slightly at the thought, and Eliza just snorts out a small laugh. Alex smiles as he feels the tension leave Eliza’s body, and he lets his hand wander up to caress one of her breasts. “So, shall we continue?”

Eliza lets out a groan that sounds much more like a moan, “We can’t…we have to meet up with the others in less than an hour..” Alex shrugs before turning her in his arms.

“So we’ll take a little less time than usual,” he breathes, leaning in to press teasing kisses against her neck. Eliza shivers pleasantly in his touch before sighing; offering the man a mischievous smile.

“You drive a hard bargain, sir.” And with that, she pushes Alex back onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bend over my knee." - for SPN AU

***

“Victory is mine!” Eliza whoops, a bright smile spread across her flushed face, standing triumphantly over Alex, who was currently laying flat on his back on their living room floor.

He lets out a groan, pouting up at Eliza from his spot on the floor, “What the hell,” he grumbles, “When did you turn into such a beast, Betsey?” Sparring matches weren’t something they were strangers to; ever since they started hunting together, they’ve made it a point to have a spar at least two times a week. Down the line, they decided to make bets, just to make sparring a little more interesting. Simple stuff initially: betting stuff like who had to do a supply run, who did the laundry, who cleaned out the weapons, etc. Just some innocent fun between friends.

Once they started dating, well, those bets certainly took a step up.

Eliza shrugs, the victorious smile still on her face, “Don’t pretend it doesn’t turn you on.” she teases, reaching a hand down to her boyfriend.

The pout Alex was wearing instantly grows into a crooked smile as he accepts her hand. “Who ever said I was pretending,” He grins, bouncing a little bit on his feet once he was back up, “Alright then, you won this round..what did we bet again?”

Eliza looks contemplative for a moment, like she was trying to remember, before giving Alex a mischievous smile. She goes ahead and skips a little bit towards the sofa, plopping down before patting her lap.

Alex groans, “Really?”

Eliza just raises an eyebrow at him, “Hey, this was /your/ suggestion,” she reminds him, causing Alex to blush slightly in remembrance, “Now come over here and bend over my knee.” Her smile brightens as she pats her lap again. Alex looks appropriately sheepish now as he looks at her knee. This seemed like a much more fun idea when he thought he’d be able to do it to her, but fair was fair, he lost their match. So, with a sigh he walks over to Eliza, and awkwardly lays across her lap, his bottom displayed perfectly for her.

Eliza strokes his bottom through his shorts for a little bit, humming in satisfaction as she sees Alex’s face turn an even brighter shade of red, “Just relax baby,” she coos as she begins pulling down his shorts, “Something tells me you’ll end up enjoying this too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treasure Hunter AU

27: “Open your mouth for me”

***

Usually, they try to have these hook ups away from the camp, especially when the rest of the team is only a few feet away, drinking and laughing around camp fire.

But after spending more three weeks in the same site, with barely any time to sneak away, caution had to sometimes be thrown to the wind.

So here they were, in her tent, crammed onto a cot that was clearly only meant for one, their pants and underwear pushed down, with Eliza on her hands and knees and Alex behind her, forehead pressed against the space between her shoulder blades as his hands grip tightly on her hips as he thrusts inside her, rough and quick.

Eliza’s nails dig harshly into the sheets underneath her as she tries her damndest to bite back the moans. Whispered gasps and sighs are the loudest they dare go if they wanted to keep the others ignorant to their activities. Soon enough, they both felt that familiar, desireable pressure begin building up, urging them to grow more frantic in their movements. Eliza moans Alex’s name over and over again as she feels herself drawing closer to the edge, her face almost pressed entirely down against the mattress beneath her. At the same time, Alex’s own thrusts lost their rhythmic pattern, his grip on her hips guaranteed to leave bruises the next day.

Moments away from release, Alex gets an idea, pulling out of Eliza, gripping his base as he watched her release splash out of her. She turns around, breathless curiosity on her face. “Open your mouth.” Alex whispers. Eliza smiles, quickly changing her position so she was facing him, her mouth open to him, excitement radiating off of her as she waits for his saltiness to hit her tongue.

After a few hard strokes, Alex lets out a choked off groan as he spurts into her mouth. As soon as he finishes, most of his cum had been swallowed down by Eliza, with a few drops still decorating her chin. “Damn that looks hot, Schuyler.” Alex breathes, a crooked smile on his face as he falls back on the cot.

Eliza lets out a small laugh as she wipes away the excess, “At least you actually got most of it into my mouth this time.” she teases, Alex responding by lazily flipping her off. Eliza laughs a little harder as she moves forward until she’s lying against him, her head against his chest as his arm circles around her shoulder, hugging her close to him. They both let out a satisfied sigh, content to just lie together for a few minutes before Alex had to attempt to sneak out of her tent without the others catching him, and the two go on to pretend they were just spending a quiet night in their individual tents.

Nothing to be suspicious about at all.


	6. "Just Pretend to be My Date."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamliza - Lounge AU

Alex drums his fingers on his coffee cup absentmindedly, currently sitting alone at the diner table while waiting for Eliza to come back from the restroom. They were taking a break from her teaching him some of the lounge’s more…intricate cocktail recipes (it was beyond Alex’s understanding why some people would order these overly sugary concoctions, but he was tired of patrons acting all huffy when they complained he didn’t make them correctly) and were grabbing an early lunch together at a local diner.

Yup, just an entirely, purely platonic, friends just hanging out, no secret attractions that are desperately trying to bubble to the surface, lunch date.

Which makes it all the more confusing when Eliza finally comes back to their booth, and her smiling at him affectionately, and instantly pressing her lips against his cheek the moment she slides onto the bench.

O…kay?

“Sorry I took so long sweetie,” Eliza says, completely ignoring the look of complete confusion on Alex’s face, “but the line was ridiculous.” She gives him a sweet, apologetic look before leaning in closer to whisper in his ear, “I’m sorry, but there’s this douche at the bar top who kept trying to talk to me, and he’s looking over here right now. So, please just pretend to be my date?”

The dazed confusion takes a moment to clear from his brain when he looks over and, sure enough, there was some guy who looked like he belonged in a frat, glaring over at him and Eliza. The haze clears pretty quickly after that, and he just gives frat boy a hard glare before turning his eyes back to Eliza, his face softening instantly.

“No trouble at all,” he wraps his arm around her shoulders, hugging her against him, “Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send more prompts to minky-for-short.tumblr.com, if you'd like?


End file.
